Walt Disney High School
by W.M. Celeste
Summary: My first fanfiction : join some of your favorite characters as they attempt to navigate a whole new world- High School! Love, loss, betrayal, it's all here. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Walt Disney High

_So this is my first fan fiction, and I have absolutely no idea where it will go, but I'm really excited to try. I was never really happy with a lot of high school themed fan fictions, so I figured it was time for me to give it a go. Please read, review, and offer suggestions for what you would like to see. I really hope you enjoy. _

Ariel stared out the window of her car, not quite thrilled for the first day of school. Starting at a new place was always the same. People would be enthralled by her for the first few days, but then she would be passed over, left alone. She never could find people to relate to or the perfect spot for her to fit in. Mostly, she dreamed of something more. Moving was never easy for her. Even with all her sisters, Ariel often felt alone in the world, with no one to confide in. Ever since her mother died, their father moved them from place to place, never finding something to fill his grieving heart. Due to his daughters' protests, he agreed they would remain here, in Buena Vista, until all the girls had graduated high school. Ariel hoped this would bring the promise of actually making friends, instead of constantly feeling left out. Still, her nerves rattled her. What if she didn't make any friends? What if they ignored her? Or worse, if they teased and tormented her? Ariel's inner turmoil went unnoticed by her family. It was easy to be overlooked in a car full of noisy sisters. Finally, their car reached the school. The girls spilled out in a boisterous mob. Ariel pulled herself out last and looked back at her father with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You will make friends, Ariel." He reassured. "You are just like your mother. Headstrong and kind. Have a good day sweetie." His kind eyes twinkled, and Ariel reached down and kissed his cheek.

"Good-bye Daddy" she said, waving as she moved to catch up with her sisters. However, before she reached them, she was knocked to the ground. In her haste, Ariel hadn't watched where she was walking.

"Oh, dear!" said the girl, looking down on Ariel. She had a kind smile, and beautiful, dark brown hair. "I'm so sorry! I was reading, and didn't look where I was going. Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling to help collect Ariel's things.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ariel said, blushing. "It was my fault."

The girl smiled and pulled Ariel to her feet. "No, I'm afraid I can be a bit… spacey," she said kindly. "My name is Belle." She said, handing Ariel back her things.

"I'm Ariel," she replied. "I just moved here."

"Really? That's why I didn't recognize you. I thought my mind was going!" Belle joked. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore, and a bit lost. Could you help me find my locker?" Ariel asked, fumbling for her assignment and combination.

"I'm a sophomore too!" Belle said, with a smile. "I'd be glad to help you become more acquainted with the school," she offered. Belle led Ariel down the crowded halls, trying to help her find her locker. "Here!" she said with a smile, pointing to Ariel's new locker. Ariel began to fill it with books. "Hurry, though," Belle warned. "Class starts soon."

Ariel began to rush, shoving in her textbooks. She grabbed her notebooks, and wheeled around to rush to the classroom. But, as luck would have it, Ariel found herself on the floor again.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry! Let me help you." To her total humiliation, Ariel looked at the boy she had hit. He was tall, with dark hair, and even dimples. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but she could not force herself to speak. "Are you okay?" the boy asked, swiftly scooping up her books and offering his hand to pull her up. Ariel could only nod, feeling incredibly embarrassed. The boy smiled. "I'm Eric. And slow down next time, Red!" he said, smiling as he took off down the hall. Ariel blushed. Eric. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Honestly, Rapunzel, public school? Why couldn't you have stayed in home school with Mummy? Where you get these ideas I'll never know!" The words of her mother still rang in Rapunzel's head. Well, she thought, no going back now. Rapunzel had dreamed of being like other girls, being free to explore, since she was very little. Unfortunately, her overprotective mother never gave her the chance. But finally, that was all about to change. It was finally time for her to be on her own. For the first time ever, she was completely free. Rapunzel put a smile on her face, and readjusted her long hair, before finally pulling open the classroom door. The room was full of smiling friends, shrieking and talking about everything and anything that had happened over the summer. Rapunzel slid into a seat close to the window and smiled at the girl next to her. "Hello," she said, brightly.

The girl looked up. She was a beautiful Asian girl, with glossy hair. "Hi," she said, with a warm smile. Then her eyes widened. "You have so much hair!" Rapunzel laughed, used to this reaction.

"Thank you," she said. "My name's Rapunzel"

"I'm Mulan" said the girl. "Welcome to WDHS!"

* * *

Aladdin tugged at his shirt collar and readjusted in his seat for the millionth time. Homeroom was so boring. Especially when his friends were late. More often than not, his best friends, Flynn and Phoebus, got to school late. Phoebus was often pulling the knight-in-shining-armor routine, helping a beautiful girl with her locker or escorting her to class, resulting in numerous tardies, as well as phone numbers. Flynn, on the other hand, was late due to his chronic addiction to being a "bad boy". He loved to get involved in mischief, and tried to come off as a suave troublemaker constantly. As if on cue, Phoebus and Flynn pushed through the classroom doors, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Aladdin smiled and waved his buddies over.

"Check it out, man! First detention of the year," Flynn said, with a triumphant grin, flashing the pink piece of paper at his friends. Phoebus offered his hand for a high five.

"You know, maybe this year you might want to stay out of trouble," offered Aladdin. "Colleges really look at junior year."

Flynn snorted "Please, like I'm worried. This is the time of our lives! You have got to live a little!"

Easy for him to say. Flynn and Phoebus didn't have to worry about college. More than likely, their parents would pay their way to whatever state college they chose. Aladdin, however, wasn't quite as lucky. His father had run out on him and his mother when he was very young. His mom tried her best, but because of her lack of education, it was very difficult for her to provide. She had worked 2 or 3 jobs for as long as he could remember, but they still scraped to make ends meet. For Aladdin, this meant no goofing off or acting out. He had to work very hard and hope for a scholarship. Of course, this often made him come off as a stick in the mud to those who didn't know him well. But there was more than what meets the eye with Aladdin. He was a diamond in the rough. Due to his focus on academics and his job, he had little time to date. Although, he had never really found a girl who caught his interest. Unlike his friends. It was rare when Phoebus was without a girlfriend, even if she only lasted a few weeks. And Flynn was well known for stringing ladies along, although he never really dated any of them. Currently he was making eyes on some girls in the back of the class, who giggled and whispered loudly.

"Come on, Aladdin, we don't have too much time left at ol' Walt Disney High!" Phoebus said. "You have to enjoy high school while you're here!" Aladdin shrugged, and the bell rang. Flynn promptly turned away from the girls, much to their dismay, and followed his friends into the halls.

"Seriously, find a girl, have some fun, relax! This is high school, not a business. Sometimes it's ok to have some fun!" Flynn offered, nodding towards a cluster of girls in the hall. Aladdin laughed.

"Tell you what, if I meet a gorgeous girl who is smart and funny and perfect, I swear I'll ask her out" Aladdin said, with a smile. Phoebus and Flynn rolled their eyes and took off down the hall to their next classes. Aladdin too hurried down the halls, thinking about his dream girl.

* * *

Cinderella hated her stepsisters. In her heart, she knew it was evil to hate, and honestly wished she could find some tolerance for them. But truly, she thought they were pure evil. Each day, they found new and cruel ways to hurt her. Today's shenanigans involved a large purple stain that she simply could not work out of her shirt. Her friends, Aurora and Snow White, helplessly dabbed at the stain.

"Perhaps no one will notice," Snow White, always the optimist, offered in a tinkly voice. Cinderella glanced down. The deep purple stain had been succumbed to only a lavender blob, but it still was glaringly, obviously, there. She sighed.

"I guess I should be used to this by now," Cinderella said, slumping against the wall. Cinderella prided herself in being kind and loving to all people. She always was polite, and very encouraging. She could not understand why her stepsisters hated her so much. When her mother died, her father buried himself in work. It was the only way to avoid his broken heart. Still, he felt bad for abandoning his daughter, and quickly remarried a woman with two children his daughter's age. Cinderella's father traveled most of the time, leaving her alone with her wicked stepmother and sisters. Her stepmother supplied her with endless chores and harsh words that only served to bring Cinderella down. Her stepsisters, though, were outright nasty. They purposefully filled Cinderella's life with torment, with cruel treatment and words. However, Cinderella still believed in wishes and dreams. After all, they couldn't keep her from dreaming.

Aurora sighed too. She had a very compassionate spirit, and pitied her friend for the hardships she had to endure. "It's not so bad, Cinderella. Just ignore those witchy stepsisters of yours," Aurora said in a comforting way. "After all, nothing can be so bad, especially with friends like us."

Cinderella smiled at Aurora and then at Snow White. "Thanks guys," she said and the trio walked out into the halls. The three were as close as could be. Cinderella moved into Buena Vista as a freshman, and after an especially hard day, she simply broke down crying in the bathroom. Drizella had spread awful rumors about Cinderella around the school, making it impossible for her to find friends. Sitting miserably in a stall, a small hand slipped under the door, offering a tissue. Cinderella took it and opened the door to face two very kind girls. They offered her a shoulder to cry on, as well as friendship that day. From then on, the three were very close. They told each other everything, from crushes to dreams to fears. They truly were the perfect friends. As they continued down the halls, Snow White was grabbed from behind.

"Oh!" she said, in an adorable way. She laughed when she realized it was only her boyfriend, Ferdinand Prince. His name was so silly, named for some ancient grandfather, that everyone called him "Prince". Snow White and Prince had been dating for nearly 3 years. They were the perfect couple. Both were incredibly generous and kind, making them the envy of most of the school. Cinderella smiled at them, wishing she too could reveal her feelings to the boy she liked. Last year, at the Halloween carnival, Cinderella had fallen in love. His name was Charm, and he was Cinderella's secret crush. After being teased endlessly by her sisters for her masquerade themed costume, with a lovely lace mask, she ran into the corn maze. After a few minutes, she was hopelessly lost. Cinderella plopped down on a bale of hay and hung her head.

"Um… are you all right?" a voice startled her. She jumped up and came face to face with a very handsome boy. He was tall, with dark brown hair and an easy smile.

"Yes... sorry… I just... well… I'm lost," she said, embarrassed. He laughed.

"Me too!" he smiled. "Every year, my friends and I try to race out. Unfortunately, my very poor sense of direction gets me lost every year."

Cinderella laughed. This boy was very charming.

"Would you like to find a way out together?" he asked, looking adorably hopeful. Cinderella nodded shyly, and the two took off. Along the way, she discovered how much they had in common. He was very polite and sweet, too. Cinderella found herself falling for him. Finally, the two found the exit. Charm smiled at her and began to lean in. Cinderella's heart pounded, as she leaned in to kiss him too. But, her phone buzzed angrily. It was already midnight! Her curfew!

"I am so sorry! I have to go!" she said, quickly turning to go.

"Wait! Stop, please! I don't even know your name!" Charm called, but Cinderella was long gone. Since that night, she could not stop pining away after Charm. However, she could never find the courage to tell him how she truly felt. Even watching her dear friend in the arms of her true love made her ache to tell Charm the truth. But Cinderella hadn't even admitted the crush to her friends yet. Cinderella sighed, believing that it was going to be another boring and positively lonely year.

* * *

"Could you BE any more vague?"

?" Esmeralda whined to her friend, Meg. Meg only rolled her eyes and continued to fiddle with her curly, auburn hair in her locker mirror. It never seemed to do anything right.

"I told you! I've sworn off guys. That guy was just another total jerk. I've learned my lesson. No man is worth the aggravation," Meg replied. It was true; Meg had had more than her fill of awful dates and groan-worthy guys. She refused to date anymore. Esmeralda, on the other hand, couldn't date enough. She was well-known around school for having a reputation she didn't quite earn, but when one dated as often as she did, the nasty rumors were expected.

"You can't mean that," Esmeralda pushed. To her, a world without boys was not a world worth living in.

"Mean what?" said Jasmine, the final member of their trio. She was a fiery girl, who worked very hard. Although she was beautiful, as well as rich, she displayed no interest in the boys around WDHS.

"Meg is swearing off boys. Just because of a few bad dates—"

"An overwhelming amount of bad dates!" Meg retorted. "I'm through with them. All guys are the same. They take everything you have, and leave you alone with nothing. I'm through!" Meg said, slamming her locker shut and facing her friends.

"Tell that to Muscles over there. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since we've been here," Esmeralda said, with a mischievous smile. Sure enough, when Meg turned around, she saw a very handsome, very muscular guy looking her way. He turned bright red and quickly looked away, but not before Meg got a long look at his adorably red hair and deep blue eyes. She knew that doe-eyed look a bit too well.

"Not a chance," She said, trying to shake the admittedly cute guy from her mind. "I told you, I've sworn off man-handling." Esmeralda and Jasmine just looked at each other and laughed.

"Whatever you say," Jasmine teased as the three headed for their classes.

* * *

Wendy Darling sighed deeply as she tried to navigate the tricky hallways of high school. Growing up was so hard. She frowned at all the girls who looked more like women. High school was becoming a very difficult transition for her. Moving from London had been hard enough, but leaving her all-girls private school was an even more difficult adjustment. Most of all, Wendy struggled with leaving behind her childhood fancies. Her father was adamant; Wendy must learn to become a lady, far away from her childish stories and nursery. No more playing pirates or Indians. No more mermaids and games. And especially no more dreams of flying to a land where one never grows up. Her heart sank simply at the reality she now faced. How horrible to live in a world where there were only rules and expectations. Wendy preferred a fantasy of faith, trust, and pixie dust.

"Mr. Pan! Come back here at once!" a very angry voice boomed from down the hall, snapping Wendy back into reality. Wendy turned just in time to see a delightfully impish boy zoom past, as though he were flying. He turned in time to wink at her and offer a mock bow before continuing to sprint down the halls. Wendy blushed, impressed by his cocky charm. Whoever this Pan boy was, he was obviously a lot of trouble. But that always makes for the best of adventures.

* * *

_So kinda long for only a few in-depth look at characters, but don't worry! I plan to have a lot more. Maybe I should write down the main ones for you guys to follow. Please, feel free to tell me who you are most excited for! Also, villains will be teachers/mean characters. I will not be listing them, but just so you know. (I probably forgot some, so let me know what others you want!)_

**Seniors**

Snow white

Pocahontas

John Smith

Naveen

Prince

**Juniors**

Eric

Adam (The beast)

Flynn Rider

Cinderella

Aurora

Jasmine

Esmeralda

Aladdin

Phoebus

Tiana

Charlotte

Jane

Tarzan

Meg

Hercules

Phillip

Charming

**Sophomores**

Ariel

Belle

Rapunzel

Mulan

Thomas

**Freshman**

Wendy

Peter Pan

Alice

Mowgli


	2. Chapter 2

Tiana sighed, quite frustrated with her teacher at the moment. Mr. Thatch was very brilliant, but struggled with being incredibly disorganized and a bit awkward. Due to his desk's current state of disarray (it was only the first day of school- how could it be so messy?), he was franticly searching for his lesson plan as the rest of the class utilized the time for gossip and goofing off. Tiana was a hard worker, and to her, free time was time wasted. She worked on reorganizing her already perfect binder and listened half-heartedly to her best friend's, Charlotte, description of all the cute new boys in the school.

"Oh, Tia, Tia, Tia! Are you even listening! Listen to these! I am totally in love here, and you go on ignoring me!" Charlotte cried dramatically. Tiana gave her a humorless laugh.

"Lottie, you fall for a new beau every week. I hardly think you have found your prince charming," Tiana said firmly, but not unkindly. Charlotte rolled her eyes

"I am certain this time! Oh he's just the most darling boy you've ever seen!" Tiana knew Charlotte could go on for hours, and was very happy to see Mr. Thatch emerge triumphant with a wrinkled lesson plan.

"Class! Let's begin our study on ancient empires," he said, as most of the class let out a groan. Charlotte pulled out an impossibly feathery pen and a glittery notebook before she began to doodle hearts instead of notes. Tiana rolled her eyes with a smile. Although Lottie's impossible expectations of love sometimes bothered her, she loved the overwhelming amount of joy and enthusiasm Charlotte brought into her life. Suddenly, she felt a small tap on her back. Tiana turned to come face-to-face with an incredibly handsome boy. He had a dark complexion, and a suave smile that she could tell had been used to bring many a girl under his spell.

"Excuse me," he said, in an adorably thick accent, "Would you happen to have an extra pencil I could borrow?" he asked. Tiana rolled her eyes. Who forgets a pencil on the first day of school. Wordlessly, she handed him one of her many spares.

"Thank you, so much," he said with a wink. Tiana rolled her eyes again, and turned away, but not before catching the look in Charlotte's eyes. The look that meant most of Tiana's lunch would be spent hearing about this new boy. Tiana sighed. This would be a long year indeed.

* * *

"Jane, dear! Don't forget, I have a meeting after school today, so it may be a while!" Mr. Porter, the old biology teacher called after her.

"Yes, Daddy, I know," she said, waving as she continued to her classes. Having a teacher for a dad was bad enough, but when he was as odd as her father, Jane found herself often in the most awkward situations. Luckily, Jane did not have him for any classes, and could avoid most of the ridicule that surrounded him calling her "lovey" or "dearest" during class. Jane sighed as she hurried to her English class. She found a chair towards the back. As much as she adored poetry, today her heart was not in it. Instead of her notebook, she pulled a sketchbook from her bag. Jane's favorite hobby was to people watch and record their images in her sketch book. Long bus rides, classes, or even unbearable weekends spent at biology expos became easier to bear as long as she could draw. Jane looked around the classroom for the perfect student to sketch. Just as the bell rang, she found the perfect subject. He was new, that she was certain of. He had exotic features, and, most extrodinarily, very long dredlocks. Her fingers itched with the desire to try to capture their coarse appearance onto paper. Whatever they learned that day, Jane would never know. Instead, she focused on the intense features of this boy. She was so enthralled in her art, she was not aware of the time. The lunch bell startled her out of her drawing trance, and she swept up her drawings into her arms. In her rush, one of her drawings fell to the ground. A large hand picked it up, and began to examine it. Jane pulled her eyes up to see the boy she had been sketching was now examining her drawing of him. She was absolutely mortified. The boy, however, was not angry or surprised. He simply examined it with a look of fascination, before meeting Jane's eyes.

"Oh, no I am dreadfully sorry. I didn't mean to upset or surprise you. Please, actually, I am quite normal. My name is Jane Porter, and well, the discussion was so very boring and you were very new, so I thought that…" Jane babbled anxiously, until he silenced her by handing back the paper.

"Your art is good," he said, seeming to trip over his simple words. Jane looked back at him. "I'm Tarzan," he said before smoothly scooping up his bag and gliding out the door. Jane looked at the drawing in her hand.

"Tarzan," she said, thoughtfully, before heading to lunch.

* * *

Eric smiled at his friends as he slid into his seat at their table. Thankfully, fall was being kind to Buena Vista this year, making it unseasonably warm, the perfect weather to sit outside. Eric took a deep breath of the clean air before biting into his sandwhich.

"I don't know why… she was just so… perfect," hercules said, smiling to himself. He had been hung up on some girl he had seen in the hallways earlier.

"You've never even spoken to her," pointed out Charm, as he crunched a chip.

"Yeah? What about the Halloween mystery girl? Have you even figured out who she is?" Hercules retorted. Charm sighed, a frown appearing on his face.

"I think you all need to stop being so girl crazy and focus on the more important things, like school and football," interjected the ever-practical Shang. John Smith grinned at him.

"Speak for yourself, man," he said, waving over his girlfriend, Pocahontas. Eric just smiled at his friends.

"What about you, E? Any girls catch your eye?" asked Charm. "I heard that senior chick, Vanessa, has a thing for you."

"Not really my type," Eric said, waving away the possibility. But from across the lawn, he spotted the red-head he had knocked over earlier. There was something about her. Even though she hadn't spoken a word, she had a certain spark that Eric liked. But maybe Shang was right. Maybe he should focus a bit more. "But what about you, Hercules? Who is this girl anyway?"

Hercules smiled again. "I don't even know her name," he said, sheepishly. The boys groaned. "But I plan to find out!" he insisted. Eric tuned out his friend's teasing, because something a bit more interesting caught his eye.

"Be back in a minute," he called, wanting to catch up with a certain red-head he saw weaving through the lunchtime crowd.

* * *

Belle glanced behind her, just to be sure that Ariel continued to follow her. She remembered just how awkward it was to feel so new and out of place. Ariel was glancing around, as though she were looking for something- or perhaps someone.

"This is where I usually sit," Belle said, nodding to the table under a shady tree. Ariel smiled gratefully and sat down.

"Thanks again for letting me join you. I feel like a fish out of water here," Ariel said with a nervous smile. Belle grinned at her.

"I'm just glad to have another person to sit with. Usually, I stick to the library," Belle said.

"Do you study a lot?" Ariel asked.

"No, I just really love books," Belle replied with a sheepish look. Most people found Belle odd. Her fascination with books and learning puzzled most teenagers her age. It was quite often that Belle would glance up from a fascinating narrative only to find hoards of students whispering about her. Such a funny girl, they would say. Belle tried not to mind. She inherieted her father's ability to weather all kinds of torment.

"That's great, really. The love of knowledge opens so many doors," Ariel said encouragingly. Belle unwrapped her lunch with a smile on her face.

"Ah, Belle," came a voice from behind her. Instantly, Belle's smile fell as she turned to see—

"Gaston," Belle said, already sounding exasperated. Gaston was a rude, crude, self-absorbed sexist; the exact opposite of the type of guy Belle wanted. However, her endless dodging and avoidance only made him want Belle more.

"What a lucky girl you are," he said, plopping next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Today is the day all your dreams come true."

Belle shrugged off his arm and scooted away. "What would you know about my dreams?" she asked. Gaston trailed her, until she reached the end of the bench, and leaned in closer. Belle leaned away, trying to avoid inhaling his repulsive stench of body odor and cheap cologne.

"Come, now Belle. Every girl wants me! So let's go out," he said, leaning closer still. "Or," he said, noticing Ariel for the first time. "Introduce me to your friend," he said moving towards Ariel. Her look of disgust and fear was unmistakable.

"That's enough, Gaston," said a firm voice from behind. It was Eric, a junior who Belle knew from tutoring. He was very polite, and quite respectful. Gaston pushed himself up from the table and gave Eric a wicked smile.

"Come on now, don't get tweaked over this, pal," he said, putting his meaty hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric slapped it off and crossed his arms, fixing Gaston with a steely gaze. Gaston snorted, but his expression was one of fear. "They're not even worth it," he scoffed, storming away. Eric glared at him, and Gaston speed away.

"What a jerk," Eric muttered.

"Thank you," said a very relieved Belle.

"No problem. You're alright aren't you?" he asked. Belle nodded, and Eric turned to Ariel.

"What about you, Red?" he asked, an adorable smile appearing. Those dimples and the display of chivalry left Ariel speechless again. "I'm Eric, remember? I kind of knocked you over this morning. Sorry again," he said, studying her face. Ariel opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a harsh looking girl appeared.

"Eric!" she cried, icy eyes fixed only on him. There was no denying the girl's beauty, but there was something sharp about her features. A coldness, almost. Behind her stood a very plump, very ugly girl as well as a fashionably dressed girl who looked like she was completely made of bones.

"Vanessa," Eric said, smile dimming a bit. "Hello. Hi Ursula, Cruella," he said, nodding to her friends. Vanessa moved forward and wrapped her arms around eric, glaring at Belle and Ariel from over his shoulder.

"Have you been hiding from me, you darling boy?" she asked with that wicked grin. "Come along, we have so much to discuss," she said, pulling him away without another word. Eric gave a feeble wave to them as he was dragged away. Belle made a disgusted noise and turned to her new friend. Ariel looked positively heartbroken, staring at the two as they weaved their way through the crowd. Belle frowned. Whatever had just happened, it was not good.

_Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, but I have had a lot going on, so I decided I should just post what I have. Let me know what length you guys like, whether my chapters are a bit overwhelming or don't have enough. As always, I appreciate any reviews, positive or constructive. I really hope y'all enjoy. Special thanks to my first reviewers. You guys are so sweet Keep them coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora struggled to stay awake through the boring physics class. Although Aurora was a very smart girl, she lacked drive. Aurora was a dreamer. She often fantasized about a handsome prince who would sweep her off her feet. Unfortunately, most of the boys at Walt Disney High were not exactly Prince Charming material. She had dated her fair share, but there was never any true spark or chemistry between her and the boys she went out with. She never dated them for many more than three dates, as she still waited to find her dream come true. Finally, the class ended. Aurora quickly scribbled down her homework and stuffed her notebook back into her bag before racing out of class. Next she had Advanced Choir, her highlight of the day. The class was very selective, and Aurora was privileged to get to be invited to join it. She rushed down to the choir room to find it void of all students and even the teacher. Understandable, considering she had arrived very early. Aurora dropped her bag and wandered over to the piano, where she messily plunked a few keys and hummed half-heartedly. _As long as I'm here, I should at least warm up_, she thought. Aurora played a simple scale, but found her fingers longing for a different tune. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream," she sang as she played to herself. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do! You'll love me at once, the way you did-"Aurora froze, hearing a very beautiful baritone join in on her song.

"Once upon a dream," the voice finished. Aurora turned to come nose to nose with a very good-looking boy who grinned at her. Aurora turned bright red and turned to run out of the room.

"No, wait. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, grabbing her hand. Electrifying sparks shot up her arm at his touch. It made her skin tingle and heart soar. The boy seemed to feel it too, because his grip loosened as he stared at their hands in awe. Aurora pulled her arm away and fled to the bathroom. She took deep breaths and splashed a bit of cold water on her face. After a few minutes, Aurora determined that the class had to be filling up by now, and with any luck, that boy would be gone. Aurora ran her fingers through her hair and pushed herself out of the bathroom and back into the hall. She hurried to the choir room, just as the bell rang. She sat down quickly, and looked at the teacher expectantly. Unfortunately, she still could see the boy staring over at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Class," Ms. Radcliffe said, calling their attention. She was a fine teacher, very pretty, and accompanied by her husband, Mr. Radcliffe. The two had a special love for dogs, especially Dalmatians, and together created one of the most successful music programs in the state. The two were very clever, creating interesting class assignments and composing original music for the students. "Class," she repeated, ensuring she had everyone's attention. "Roger and I have just come up with the most perfect first assignment!" she said smiling. "Duets!" The students began to excitedly murmur and turn to their friends, making silent pacts to become partners.

"Don't bother with all of that," Mr. Radcliffe said, standing from the piano. "We have already chosen pairs. Each pair will have a month to prepare, along with learning the other songs we learn in class," he said, as groans arose.

"And," Ms. Radcliffe said excitedly, "The best duet will get to perform it in our first showcase!" this peaked everyone's interest again. "Now the pairings," she said, pulling out a clipboard. Aurora crossed her fingers, hoping to be paired with someone very talented, like Ariel or any of her sisters. The Triton girls were known for their very talented ranges of voices, and all of the girls who weren't off to college yet were in the class. Mrs. Radcliffe rattled off the names quickly, as each student smiled and quietly cheered or slumped and rolled their eyes. "…Alana and Arista, Aurora and Phillip," Aurora sat up quickly and surveyed the room. She had never met this Phillip before. The boy from earlier caught her eye and smiled giving her a little wave. Aurora's mouth popped open in surprise and she quickly turned away. _Just great_, she thought. _My partner is a strange boy who thinks I am crazy._ She sighed and propped her chin up on her elbow. This was going to be a tough assignment, in more ways than one.

Peter Pan refused to grow up. Which was a very difficult thing to do in high school. While most students looked forward to the future and adulthood, Peter chose to dwell on childish things. Pulling pranks, being loud, and cutting class were all his favorite things. Currently, he was enjoying a self-proclaimed "free period" and ditching his least favorite class- history- taught by Mr. Hook. Although Peter was never a teacher's favorite student, Mr. Hook seemed to have an especially poor view of Peter. He constantly humiliated and blamed Peter, making the class unbearable for the boyish freshman. So instead of enduring another class of this abuse, Peter lay out on the back lawn of the school, staring up into the sky and watching the clouds drift past. It was then that he heard an odd thing. It was a girl's voice, going on and on. _Girls talk too much_, thought Peter, but then he listened closer. The girl did not appear to be having a conversation, but rather be telling a story. Peter looked across the lawn, and spotted a pretty girl frowning at a notebook- the source of the sound. He crept up as quietly as he could and attempted to listen to the girl's words.

"…Just as the dastardly… Villainous! Pirate was about to gut the poor lost boy, in swooped the hero… he flew down, pixie dust trailing behind him, unsheathing a dagger and landing just before the pirate," he heard her say. "'Avast, ye scurvy dog!' he said and… and…"

"And a most thrilling sword fight ensued!" Peter shouted, unable to control himself. The girl sat up, rigid as a board, and quickly swirled to find Peter pantomiming a most amusing swordfight. She cracked the smallest smiles as Peter mimed the final blow. "Take that, you old codfish," he said, dropping beside the girl. She grinned and allowed a small giggle. "Did you really write that?" Peter asked.

"Yes," said the girl. "I had the most wonderful notion to write a story about a boy who never grows up and who flies and fights pirates and Indians, and is friends with the most beautiful fairy and has a troop of lost boys who… who…" The girl trailed off, blushing. "You must think I am awfully ridiculous."

"No!" Peter said quickly. "That's the most fantastic thing I've ever heard!" he said, grinning. "Especially the never growing up part." The pretty girl blushed and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said to the handsome boy. "But what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I like your accent," he said, ignoring her question. The girl giggled. "And your laugh."

"Thank you," she said again. "My family and I just moved here from England. It's been a bit hard adjusting and all, so my parents wanted me to take a creative writing class to let out some of my anxiety, and—"

"Girls talk too much," peter said, lying back on the grass. The girl turned red again, and turned away angrily. Peter frowned at himself and scooted closer to her. "Sorry, I always say the wrong things. But I do really like your story. And you," he said, warranting a small smile from the girl. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she said. "But just Wendy will do." Peter grinned at her. He quite liked this Wendy. "What's your name?" she inquired.

"Peter Pan!" a voice bellowed from behind the pair. The two freshmen spun to come face to face with a very angry, very irritated, Mr. Hook.

"Duty calls," Peter said with a wink, before leisurely standing up and dusting himself off. He gave Wendy a large grin and a wave before being dragged to the office by a very red-faced tyrant of a teacher. Before he was inside though, he thought he caught a small wave returned by a certain young writer.

Flynn Rider grinned to himself as he strutted down the halls. He was popular, he was wealthy, and he was not at all bad with the ladies. To the rest of the world, Flynn Rider seemed like that cocky, self-assured guy that always got his way. But they would all be wrong. Flynn was none of those things. In fact, Flynn Rider was not even this boy's name. In reality, Flynn Rider was none other than the nerdy and shy Eugene Fitzherbert. Spending most of his childhood getting bullied and tossed between different foster families had made him lonely and empty. So, when he arrived at WDHS three years earlier, it seemed like the perfect time to start anew. He changed his image completely. His slicked back hair was grown out, and his boring clothes were swapped for the latest fashion. He topped off his new identity with a new name and a rebellious attitude. Suddenly, Eugene was the suave and charming Flynn Rider. He had never revealed his true identity to anyone, preferring to live a very mischievous lifestyle. His wild pranks often left him flirting with disaster. His most recent, a perfectly executing gluing of Ms. Maleficent to her chair, had created a large buzz, but also resulted in his current placement in the principal's office.  
Flynn rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. Since arriving at Walt Disney High, he had been in this position more times than he cared to count. The principal, kindly Mr. Mickey was a fair man, but Flynn could tell he was tired of all the practical jokes Flynn insisted on pulling.

"I don't want to see you here again, Mr. Pan," said Mr. Mickey, as his office door opened. "You leave Mr. Hook alone, understand?" he said firmly. The freshman boy smiled and nodded, before zooming out the door. Mr. Mickey sighed. "Again, Rider?"

Flynn shrugged. "It's a gift," he said with his smile before entering the office. He plopped down across from the principal and smiled. "Detention?"

"No, I'm afraid that's out of the question," Mr. Mickey said, seriously. "Your list of infractions is longer than my arm. You aren't giving me many options here. Perhaps WDHS isn't right for you." Flynn sat up, suddenly very alarmed. He always was breaking rules, but what if he got tossed out of school for good?

"Please, sir," Flynn said, very solemnly. "Give me a chance to prove my worth. I'll do anything. Just don't kick me out," he said.

Mr. Mickey sighed. He knew Flynn was a good kid deep down and actually did enjoy his antics. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. "Alright, Rider. Here's the deal; Each day, after school, you will report to the back wall to help better our school. You will be on the official committee to create a mural on that wall. You will show up on time, and you will do a good job. This is your last chance," Mr. Mickey said. Flynn grinned.

"Anything! I'll do it, Mr. M! You won't regret it!" Flynn said eagerly. Mr. Mickey rolled his eyes, but smiled at his student.

"Report right after school to Miss Corona. She'll be leading this operation," he said.

"Got it," Flynn said, moving to the door. "I promise!"

_I __**cannot**__ apologize enough for taking so long to update. My life has been a bit hectic. Although this happened a while ago, the Dark Knight shooting took place near my home, and there was a lot of fear and grieving that was done. Next, my rehearsals for my school's play started, and I have just been preparing for the year. I have no clue how often I will update or how much. I would love feedback. Are the chapters too long, or not long enough? What would you like to see more of? And what would you like to see less of? Finally, and most importantly, __**WHO**__ do you guys want to see? I am running out of ideas of who to put in my chapters. So I'll leave that to you, dear readers. Also, I am so overjoyed to get so much positive feedback. I feel incredibly encouraged by that, and am very thankful. As always, please feel free to review and respond. Can't wait to hear from you guys _

_-W_


	4. Character List

_So heyyyyy… haven't written anything in forever, and for that, I apologize dear readers. I really have forgotten about this part of my life, but now that summer is almost here, I am coming back! I will try to update as much as I can. I am working on a new chapter right now, but in the meantime, here is my updated character list. Hope you guys all enjoy! Also, I know I didn't list villains or teachers, but they will pop up from time to time. These are just our main characters. Enjoy!_

Seniors

Snow white

Pocahontas

John Smith

Naveen

Prince

Juniors

Eric

Adam (The beast)

Flynn Rider

Cinderella

Aurora

Jasmine

Esmeralda

Aladdin

Phoebus

Tiana

Charlotte

Jane

Tarzan

Meg

Hercules

Phillip

Charming

Sophomores

Ariel

Belle

Rapunzel

Mulan

Jim Hawkins

Thomas

Freshman

Wendy

Peter Pan

Alice

Mowgli

Melody


End file.
